


SamxRem

by Professor_Tahiri



Category: Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun fanfiction about a roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The summer had just begun, and already Remy was sure it was going to be a bad one. Heather was fawning all over Chase now, spending time with him, talking about him and frankly, it made Remy sick. So she had snapped at her sister, her best friend. Remy decided she should spend the summer away, and so she had written to Tamara. Tammy, of course, invited Remy to stay as long as she needed to. So here she was, standing outside the door to Tamara's basement apartment. She knocked and was almost immediately greeted by the blond witch. "Hey Remy perfect timing. Listen, I just got a job and I may be gone for a little while. Here's the key," she said, pressing the small steel object into Remy's hand. "Make yourself at home." Remy was a little surprised that Tamara was trusting her with the apartment all to herself. "Uh, thanks Tammy," she said. Tamara smiled and pat the girl's shoulder before walking a few feet away and disapparating. Remy walked into the apartment and saw that all the baby's stuff was gone. Remy set her bag down on the bed and sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all," Remy said and decided to wash off the day's travels.

Sam walked out the door of Tomes and Scrolls, his father's store and headed towards Honeydukes. He had asked Tamara to get him something that his father needed for one of his experiments, and so he was going to see if she had. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. "Tamara?" he asked, opening the door. Sam stepped into the room right as Remy was stepping, fully nude, out of the shower. Their eyes locked and then Sam's dropped. His face immediately turned a deep red as Remy fumbled to cover herself. "Sam!" she shouted, and he turned and ran out of the apartment.

Remy quickly dressed and stormed over to Tomes and Scrolls, her face red with incredible fury. Pushing open the door, she spotted a girl of maybe ten with midnight black hair, reading a book. "Sam?" she asked, without looking up. Remy nodded. "He's upstairs. Go around the corner and it's the first door on the right." Remy nodded again. "Thank you," she said to the girl and stomped up the stairs. She shoved open the door that Sam's sister had mentioned, knocked Sam to the floor. "Ow!" He shouted. Remy stomped on the floor. "Samuel Meridith! Stand up now!" Sam cursed and got up from the floor, his face still red. He avoided eye contact with Remy. "I...I'm sorry Rem," he said, nervousness creeping into his voice. "You're sorry?!? Get naked now." Sam looked up at her, his eyes wide. "W...what?" Remy planted her hands on her hips. "You heard me. Take your clothes off. You saw me naked; it's only fair I see you." 

"N...no," he said. Remy stepped forward and seized the taller boy's shirt. "I will cut you in the nuts until they fall off," she said, her face still red with rage. Sam swallowed hard, actually scared at how angry she was. "Al...alright. But not here. Back at Tammy's?" Remy sighed and nodded, then took his hand into her deathgrip. "Fine, but if you try to run, I'm going to petrify you." Together, they walked out of the store. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Remy opened the door to Tamara's apartment and almost shoved Sam in. "There. Now strip." Sam made a disgusted noise. "Uh, fine." He took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled abs, which he had been working on all summer. Then he slipped off his boots and removed his jeans. Standing in only his boxers, he said, "Even?" She laughed and said, "All off." Sam's face reddened considerably as he slipped his boxers off. Remy frowned. His penis wasn't as big as she expected. "You're not hard, are you?" She asked and stepped forward, grabbing his cock. "Remy!" he shouted, surprised. At her touch, his penis began filling with blood, getting hard in her hand. Her eyes widened as she watched it happen. "Oh. Wow," she said, a guilty smirk crawling onto her face.

She released his now hard member and smiled. "Okay, I'm good," she said. Sam looked pissed. "Well, I'm not! You were only allowed to look. Not touch. What did you say? It's only fair? Well, you got to touch, so it's only fair." He stepped forward, still hard, and grabbed Remy. He put his hand up her shirt, pushed up her bra and grabbed her breast. She got red and went to slap him, but he caught her hand. Moving his other hand from under her shirt, he slipped it into her pants and straight into her underwear. She slapped him with her other hand until he touched her clit. Suddenly, she realized she couldn't stand. She collapsed from the sudden shock and Sam... well, he fell too, on top of her. His cock was pressed against her hand and she grabbed it. Sam's face was inches from Remy's when a sudden urge overcame them both. In a moment, their lips were locked, their tongue fighting a feverish battle. 

Remy started moving her hand, jerking Sam's cock. His hand found its way around to her back and unclasped her bra. Then his hand found its way to her nipple, which had perked up from the kissing. He teased it, making her moan into their kiss. She pulled his hair and he pulled away from the kiss, oving to suck on her neck. Remy moans loudly into Sam's ear. He smirked as his hands wandered south, to Remy's jeans. She leaned forward and nipped his lip, biting hold as he unbuttoned her jeans. While he was slipping his hand into her panties, she pulled her shirt off, tossing it next to her. Sam smiled at her and bent forward suck on her nipple. She moaned and grabbed his hair again. His fingers started to play over her, stroking her thighs, gently scratching her skin, rubbing her clit. Remy's moans started to get more intense, her jerking increasing. Sam pulled away from Remy's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Together, they dropped onto the bed. Remy kicked off her pants and Sam slid her panties off. He leaned over her and kissed her again. Her hand sought out his cock and once she found it, she pressed it against her vagina. Sam took the hint and slid it inside her. Remy squeezed her eyes closed, expecting pain for her first time. However, as he slid into her, she didn't feel any pain. She moaned into Sam's ear as he pushed all the way into her. Sam leaned forward and kissed her neck as he began to move his hips up and down.

Sam kissed from Remy's neck to her breast then back as he moved his hips. Remy raked her nails across his back, moaning as he moved inside her. This was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had never dreamed her first time would feel so good and it was with Sam. Her toes curled with the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh Sam," she moaned, "I'm gonna orgasm." He groaned and said, "Remy... I...I..." As she achieved her orgasm, he ejaculated inside her. She felt complete, sharing her orgasm with Sam. Breathing heavily, he rolled off her and onto the bed beside her. A sudden chill took Remy and she cuddles against Sam's warm, sweaty body.

When Remy snuggled against him, Sam put his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, a wide smile plastered on her face. "That was... my first time," Remy said, looking up at Sam. He nodded. "Mine too." Remy's already wide smile got wider. Sam wasn't even her boyfriend, but she stole his virginity. Suddenly a yawn escaped her mouth and she realized how truly tired she was. "Let's just take a nap," she said. He nodded and pulled the sheet up around them. Within minutes, both Remy and Sam were asleep.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy woke to the smell of cooking breakfast, and for a moment, she forgot where she was. When she threw off the sheet, she was naked. Immediately, Remy freaked out. Sam entered the bedroom. "What's wrong, Rem?" he asked. Then she remembered, a rush of emotions and feelings hitting her. "Nothing," she said, smiling at Sam, "what smells good?" Sam smirked and tossed Remy her clothes. "Breakfast. I'm making eggs, bacon and biscuits." Remy quickly dressed, leaving her bra on the bed. She walked into the kitchen and slipped her arms around Sam's waist, leaning her head against his bare back. "I'm sorry," she said. Sam smirked and asked, "For what?" Remy traced a mark on his back and Sam flinched. "For that. I marked your back."

Sam pointed a spatula at the table and Remy sat obediently, smiling as she watched Sam. He seemed not to mind being watched as he cooked. Finally, he placed a plate in front of her and sat down across from her with his own plate. "This is really good," Remy said after digging in. "Well, in a house with ten people, the whole family winds up cooking." After breakfast, Remy volunteered to wash the dishes. Sam put his shirt on and watched Remy. When she finished, Sam said, "I really should get home. I'm probably already in trouble." Sam watched as Remy's face fell. Then he sighed and said, "I suppose you could come. Meet the rest of my family." Remy smiled and hugged Sam. "Let me just put my shoes on!"

Walking in the street with Sam felt right. Remy felt like she was his girlfriend and Sam seemed to be acting the same way. They stopped outside the building and Sam turned to Remy. "Whatever you do, do not mention Caitlin." She nodded and Sam pushed open the door. The same dark haired girl sat at the counter. She looked up when Sam opened the door. "Oh, there you are. Mom is looking for you." Sam frowned. "Remy, this is my sister Jenn. I think you met already." Remy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about yesterday." Jenn smirked. "That's okay. My brother can be a prat sometimes." A voice sounded from upstairs and a woman with dark black hair came down the steps. "Samuel Gregory Meridith! You get over here..." She paused when she saw Remy. "Oh, hello there. Sam, who's this?" He smirked at his mother's three-sixty. "Mom, this is my friend Remy. Rem, this is my mom Sarah." Remy smiled and did her best curtsy. Sarah sighed and walked back upstairs. Sam brought Remy around and introduced her to Jenn's twin brother Marcellius, his father Silas, his squib brother Jojo and their Irish wolfhound Maxie.

The whole family seemed to be gathering in the store, so Sam asked the necessary question. "What's going on?" Silas said, "We're taking Marcel and Jenn shopping and Simon is going to his girlfriend's. Since you weren't here, we elected you to stay and watch the shop." Sam glanced at Remy and rolled his eyes. "Have fun you two," Silas said and the whole family disapparated. Sam sighed. "Guess I have to watch the shop now." Remy smirked though. "The whole family is gone right? We're alone?" Sam took a second to realize where Remy was going with this. "Yeah. I think we're closed for like half an hour." He smiled to Remy and locked the door.

By the time they reached Sam's shared room, they were already in their underwear. Sam pressed Remy against the wall and lifted her off her feet, bringing her to his height to kiss her. Remy wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and her arms around Sam's neck. They made out against the wall for several minutes, then tumbled onto his bed. Sam was on top of Remy again, his tongue in her mouth and his fingers inside of her. Just as she was expecting him to enter her, he picked her up and flipped over. She was now sitting on top of him. Remy could feel his cock pulsing against her. "You want me to...?" She trailed off. He nodded and pulled his cock out. Remy bit her lip and pushed herself up so that it could slid into her. Slowly she started to lower herself onto his cock. Sam rolled his eyes, seized her by the waist and pulled her down. She moaned as his cock plunged into her. This was the feeling she'd bee craving all day. She began to move up and down on his cock, while Sam's hands played with her breasts. Remy moaned loudly and began moving faster, an electricity running through her. Sam groaned loudly as Remy moved faster and faster.

"More Sam! More! Please fuck me more!" she screamed, quivering with pleasure as built up inside her, She leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Sam's head. He moved his hands down to Remy's ass, where he pulled her down every time she descended. Remy moaned into Sam's ear and bit his neck to muffle her screams of pleasure. Sam felt his orgasm building and sucked on Remy's neck to help her get there. Remy released Sam's neck and grabbed two handfuls of Sam's sheet. "Oh god Sam! I'm cumming!" Sam squeezed Remy's ass and he came inside her again. Remy collapsed forward, laying sweaty but satisfied against Sam. 

Two hours later, Sam's family returned from their shopping trip. Remy and Sam were sitting behind the counter, playing a game of go-fish. Silas smirked at his son. 'Alright Sam, you're free to go. Remy, right? Where are you staying?" Her head perked up when Silas spoke to her. "Oh, with Tamara Radcliffe, in Honeydukes." Silas nodded. "Alright kids, have fun." Sam took Remy's wrist and led her towards the door. However, they were cut off by Jenn. "Hey Sam, is Cait supposed to be visiting soon?" Sam's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten that his girlfriend was coming to visit.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the street, Sam started having a mental breakdown. Remy leaned against the outside of the shop with her hands on her hips. "Why is she coming?" Remy asked, anger seeping into her voice. Here she had a good thing going, and then his girlfriend had to come to town. "I... well... she was set to come here before we... and now I..." He sighed and slumped against the building. Remy shook her head. "We'll I'm all smelly, so I'm going to go take a shower. And don't sneak in to spy on me." With that, Remy stalked off towards Honeydukes. Sam watched her leave, his eyes focused intently on her ass. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

The next day, Caitlin arrived in Hogsmeade. Sam was at the station to greet her and put on his best poker face. He tried his hardest to keep the thoughts of Remy out of his mind. The girl stepped off the train with a small bag, than Sam immediately took from her. They walked back up the road towards Tomes and Scrolls, Caitlin all lovey dovey. Sam, however, was distant. "Sam?" Caitlin asked, snapping him out of his funk. "You okay?" He nodded and attempted to crack a grin. "Yeah, fine." The door to Tomes burst open as Jenn came rocketing out. Cait was ready, however and hugged the ten year old. While the two of them caught up, Sam glanced towards Honeydukes and sighed.

Sam hadn't seen Remy in a few days, while Cait was over, which meant he hadn't gotten any in those few days. Sam and Cait were alone in the house for the next couple hours, so he figured he'd try to have sex with his girlfriend. Sam pulled Cait closer to him, a move whch she allowed. Cait figured something must have been bothering him, because he had been distant for the past few days. But now he was being affectionate again. Sam kissed Cait and attempted to slip his hand under her shirt. She slapped his hand. "Ow, what was that for?" Cait glared at Sam. "Don't do that," she said. After a few moments, they started kissing again. This time, Sam's hand wandered towards Cait's pants. And this time, she slapped his face. "Stop it Sam," she said more sternly. 

He stood up rather angrily. "Cait, why are you being such a bitch?" Her eyes got wide at his question and stood stood up as well. "What did you call me?" A rage like none Sam had ever felt before boiled inside him. "Are you deaf too? Cause I called you a bitch." Cait slapped Sam again and turned to walk away. As she was walking out the door, Sam said, "Remy is a better kisser anyway," Sam shouted at her. She turned, a vehemence burning from her eyes. "That's right," Sam said, "And she wants me sexually too." Cait took two large steps towards Sam and kicked him in the nuts. "Go to hell, Sam. We're done." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the store. Sam sunk to the floor, groaning in pain.

Remy was sitting on a bench near the train station when she saw Caitlin angrily storming towards the exit to town. She watched her go, then wondered what the hell happened. So she headed over to Tomes and Scrolls. The door was open, so she entered. "Sam?" she called out. There was no response from the shop, so Remy headed to the stairs. "Sam?" she called again. This time, she heard a groan. Racing up the stairs, she found Sam lying on the floor. Remy dropped to her knees and cradled Sam's head. "She... kicked me..." Sam said. Remy stroked his hair, which seemed to calm him down a little bit. "Let's go back to Tammy's place and put some ice on it." Sam nodded and Remy helped him to his feet. Though she was almost a foot shorter then him, she did her best to help support him.

Back at Tamara's, Remy helped Sam to sit down and fetched some ice from the freezer. "Take off your pants," Remy said, smiling. He obliged, then reached a hand out for the ice. Instead, Remy got down on her knees and gently applied the ice to his bruised region. However, it was more her hand on his them the ice, and soon, he was getting hard. Remy smirked and put the ice down. She bit her lip as she started to jerk him off, then leaned her head forward. He watched with interest as she put the tip of his penis into her mouth. A groan escaped as she started to suck his cock. He laid a hand on her head and slowly moved her. Remy seemed to be enjoying herself since Sam was definitely enjoying himself. The noises he was making told her that she was doing a good job. "Ugh... Remy... I... I'm going to cum..." Instead of stopping like he expected her to, she kept going. Before long, he couldn't hold back. As she was sucking him off, he came in her mouth. Remy, for her part, was able to swallow most of it.

"How did that feel?" Remy asked, wiping her mouth. Sam's face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. "That... that was amazing." She smiled and got up from the floor, picking the ice up with her. "Are you staying with me tonight, now that Cait is gone?" Remy asked, with a tone of satisfaction in her voice. Sam stood up weakly, pulled his pants on and sighed. "I guess. When is Tammy supposed to come back?" Remy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week." Sam shrugged and crossed to her, kissing her neck. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow, right?"

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, they were awoken by a noise at the door. However, this noise didn't sound like Tamara returning home... no it sounded more like a pecking. Remy slipped out of bed and opened the door. Sure enough, a small owl hopped into the apartment and hooted at Remy. She bent down and picked the small bird up. Remy immediately recognized it as Tamara's owl, Saphira. There was a piece of parchment tied to her ankle. "What's it say?" Sam called from the bed. Remy rolled her eyes at Sam, but had a playful grin on her face.

"Hey Remy, sorry but this is going to take much longer than I thought. I probably won't be back all summer. Feel free to stay as long as you like. Just mail me the key when you leave. Don't worry, I have a spare. There are several vials of..." She trailed off as she realized she almost read Tammy's instructions for the full moon. Remy's heart dropped. In her excitement about being with Sam, she almost forgot that there was a full moon coming. While Remy was panicking, Sam had gotten up and moved over to her. "Several vials of what?" Sam asked. Remy jumped. "Oh, nothing..." Remy said hurriedly and crumpled the note up. 

"So, what's for breakfast?" Remy asked, trying to distract Sam from his line of questioning. Sam looked at her suspiciously, then sighed. "I hadn't thought to bring anything. Why don't we go to the Broomstick?" He scratched his neck a little nervously. "Maybe... like a breakfast date?" Remy's eyes lit up when he said 'date'. "Of course!"Remy said, hugging Sam. He put his arms around her smaller form and smiled.

They walked together, hand in hand, to the Three Broomsticks. Sam pushed open the door and held it open for Remy, who smiled and walked through. Raine Loire, a tall-ish blond woman, approached them. She had a smile about her as she said, "Hey Sam. Table for two, then?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Raine." The woman nodded and led them to a small circular table. Sam and Remy sat and looked at the menu, debating what they wanted to get. "I think I'm gonna get waffles," Sam said. Remy however, wanted meat. The full moon was coming and it always made her crave meat. "Could I get a steak, Sam?" 

He quirked an eyebrow at her over the menu, but nodded. "I guess so. I don't need my sickles after all," he said in a teasing manner. Remy put down her menu and huffed in mock anger. "Well fine then," she said, trying to pretend she was mad. However that guise last only a few seconds, before she started laughing. Raine came by and took down their orders, collected the menus and left. There were a few of the other villagers in the shop but otherwise it was relatively quiet. Such was the way during the summer.

The door opened and Jenn walked in. She stormed over to her brother. "Why did you break up with Cait?" she demanded. Sam looked to Remy and sighed. "She broke up with me, Jenn. She likes this other boy now." Jenn rolled her eyes. "I'm not five, you know. It's because... whatever. Mom stays sleep at home tonight." She turned and walked out of the inn. Remy could feel a breath release that she had been holding. Now she didn't need to come up with an excuse not to spend the night with Sam. After all, tonight was the full moon.

Their food came and the two enjoyed their meal. They talked and laughed and enjoyed the time together. Their favorite topic of discussion was Quidditch. Since they were the two captains of Gryffindor's team, they talked strategy and recounted memories of previous games. Finally, when they had finished, Sam paid for the meal and they left. Walking in the street, Remy said, "There isn't much to do in this town, is there?" Sam cracked a smirk and shook his head. "Why do you think everyone in our family reads?" She looked at him and they both started laughing.

Later than night, they parted ways. Sam kissed Remy outside the back door to Honeydukes. "I'll see you in the morning, Rem." She smiled and nodded, nuzzling against hs chest. Then they parted and Sam walked back to his house. Remy dipped into the apartment and drank the vial of wolfsbane that Tamara had left out for her. Tonight was going to be a long and lonely night. Remy put a backpack on and trekked out the door, heading for the forest.

Sam had gotten home, checked in with his parents and then stuffed his bed. After making it look like he was sleeping, he opened the window and lowered himself onto the kitchen roof. From there, it was easy to jump down. He walked through the backyards of the shops to Honeydukes, but ducked when he heard the door open. Remy walked out with a backpack on. What the hell is she doing, he wondered to himself and decided to follow her. Remy walked into a clearing near the village and set the backpack down. Then she began undressing and Sam almost gasped in surprise. After she was naked, she shoved her clothes into the bag and sat on a log.

He hid there in the brush, watching as Remy sat naked in the forest. Suddenly, she pitched forward. Sam jumped out of the brush to go help her when he noticed she was changing. She looked up at him, sheer horror in her eyes. But it was too late. Sam had seen her turning into a werewolf. The painful transformation left Sam watching in shock. When it was over, Remy padded towards him in her wolf form. Sam reached for his wand, but remembered he'd left it in his room. As he was prepared for her to attack him, she nuzzled against him. 

"R....Rem?" he asked nervously. She wagged her tail and rose onto her hind legs. In this form, she was just as tall as him. She placed her forward paws on his shoulders and licked his face. Sam found himself laughing as she licked his face. "Okay, down," he said, as if he was speaking to Maxie. Remy dropped to the ground and wagged her tail. Sam pet Remy's head and the tail wagging increased. "Do you want to play a game?" Sam asked. Remy bobbed her head in response. Sam smiled and picked up a branch from a tree. He hefted it and Remy bounded after it. Sure, this isn't exactly what I want Sam, Remy thought, but I'll take it. 

They played fetch for a little while, then ran together. In this form, Remy ran much faster than Sam and had to double back quite a lot so he could catch up. As the night dragged on though, Sam got tired. Finally, they walked back into the clearing together. Sam yawned and Remy cocked her head at him. "I'm just gonna lay for a little bit," he said, laying on the ground. He rested his head on Remy's backpack, which was soft thanks to her clothes. Sam shivered and Remy decided to lay on him to keep him warm. By the time Sam had fallen asleep, so had Remy

Sam awoke when the sun shown down through the gap in the trees. He looked around the clearing, then at Remy's naked form laying on him. She stirred and yawned. Then she looked at Sam. "So... uh..." Remy said, trying to figure out a way to talk to Sam after what he saw last night. Sam tipped Remy's chin up and kissed her. "You should have told me. No more secrets?" Remy blushed when Sam kissed her and nodded. "No more secrets. Promise." Sam put his hands on Remy's naked waist and she blushed again. He smiled at her and started to sit her up, but she put her hands on his to stop him. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her naked body against him. He slipped his hands around her waist and grabbed her ass.

Then Remy slid her hands under his shirt and pushed it up. She pulled away from her kissing to slid his shirt off. He let her, since she seemed to be having fun. Remy ran her hands down Sam's abs and to his jeans, where she fumbled with his button. Finally, Sam moved his hand to help her. She bit his lip and put her hand into his pants. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. Remy moaned when Sam began rubbing her clit and nibbling on her neck.

The moans echoed in the clearing as Sam rubbed Remy. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Sam's cock from his jeans and put it against her vagina. Sam grabbed Remy's ass, lifted it and inserted himself into her. She moaned into his ear and grabbed his hair. She spread her legs, placing them on either side of his body so that he could sild in deeper. Then, with his hand still on her ass, he began moving her up and down. She moaned into his ear and sucked on his neck. 

As the passion built, Remy kissed Sam. Their lips locked and Sam sent his tongue into her mouth, which engaged in battle with her tongue. Remy, in response, rolled his tongue in her mouth trying to push it out so she could get her tongue into his mouth. Remy felt as if she was about to orgasm and moaned loudly into Sam's mouth. Just as she achieved her orgasm, she felt warmth in her vagina as Sam came in her. Breathing heavily, she sagged against him, satisfied. 

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy and Sam dressed and made their way back to the village. It was still early in the morning, so Sam bid Remy a good morning and hurried home to pretend he had been sleeping. Remy watched him run back to the house with a smile on her face and returned to Tamara's apartment. She dropped the backpack by the door and stripped off her clothes. A warm shower would be nice after the night and the sex. She stepped into the warm water and let it soak her body. 

She had only been in the shower for a few minutes when she heard the door to the apartment open. Remy grabbed her wand, which she kept with her everywhere she went until she heard Sam's voice. "My parents bought it," he said, putting something down that she couldn't see. A moment later, the curtain opened and Sam stepped in, naked. Remy put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing, Sam?" He smirked and kissed her in the water. "Thought I'd take a shower with my girlfriend."

When he said 'with my girlfriend', Remy's heart melted. This is what she had wanted for four years. For Sam to call her his girlfriend. "What makes you think I'm your girlfriend?" she said, teasing him. Sam pulled her wet, naked body against his. "Because you want to be. And because I want you to be." She looked up at him, trying to come up with a response. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "You're right." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Sam kissed back, pressing her against the wall. 

They kissed under the water until Remy felt Sam get hard against her belly. She looked at him in surprise. "Again?" she said, awestruck. He smirked and shrugged. "If you want to." She replied, almost instantly, "Of course I do." She leaned up and kissed him again. Then Sam spun her, so her back was to his. "Wha...what are you doing?" Sam shushed her and pushed her forward. Her hands against the wall, she was bent with her ass towards Sam. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her vagina before sliding in into her. She moaned as he started moving his hips back and forth. His movements became feverish and Remy's moaning increased in volume. 

He leaned forward and slipped his arms around her. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them, his fingers pinching her nipples. Remy gasped when he pinched her nipples and moaned loudly. "S....Sam!" she cried out as he thrust into her. "More! Please!" she begged and Sam obliged. She felt her knees getting weak as her body gave in to the base urges. She felt a surge in her body, one that was becoming a familiar feeling. "Sam! I'm cumming!" she moaned loudly. He grabbed her ass and started twirling his hips a little as he thrust. Remy felt her body quiver as she orgasmed. She expected Sam to cum right after her, but he didn't. He kept thrusting and Remy found her orgasm deepening. She couldn't stop herself from screaming with pleasure. Her body felt like it was entering a second orgasm as Sam thrust into her. Finally, she felt his warm cum shoot into her as he groaned. 

Remy slumped to her knees, his cum dripping from her vagina. Sam leaned against the wall, his breathing heavy. "That...was intense..." Remy said in between breaths. She felt her vagina and her hand came away with his spunk. "You came a lot..." she said, still breathing heavily. Sam smirked and said "Yeah... I know..." he said in between breaths. Remy tried to stand up but her knees wavered. She fell, but Sam caught her, his arm around her waist. He helped her to stand, her knees still weak. So she stood against Sam with his arms around her as the water continued to run down. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her. "We should probably get cleaned up. My parents want to take us to London."

Remy nodded and set about lathering herself up. Sam did as well, then they washed each other off. Sam helped her washed her long hair then the two stepped out of the shower. They toweled each other off and dressed, then they walked over to the shop. Simon and Jojo were sitting in the shop when the two arrived. Simon looked up from his book. "Mum and Da are waiting upstairs for you two." Sam nodded to his brother and the two climbed the stairs. Sarah was wearing a light jacket and Silas had his tool kit under his arm. "there you two are. Meet up at 6, okay. Join hands," Sarah said. Sam took Remy's hand and then his father's and together, the four of them apparated.

They appeared in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, by the entrance to Diagon Alley. Silas headed out of the courtyard and into the building. Sarah opened the passage into the Alley and disappeared through. Sam turned to Remy and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, we've got about six hours to kill. Where do you want to go on a date?" he asked, smirking at her. Remy's eyes lit up, then her expression changed. "In Diagon Alley?" Sam shook his head. "I have muggle money so we can do just about anything." 

She smiled and locked her arm through his. "You pick," she said, so he nodded. "Alright, let's catch a movie." So they walked out of the courtyard, through the Leaky Cauldron and out into the Muggle world. They found a movie theater and picked a movie at random to see. After the movie, they got something to eat. The whole day, Remy was attached to Sam's arm like she might drift away. At six o'clock, Remy and Sam met his parents in the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they apparated back to Hogsmeade. 

Sarah walked into the building and Silas turned to Sam. "Sleeping out again tonight?" he asked Sam, smirking. "What do you mean Dad?" Silas cocked his eyebrow at his son. "My son, I know you sneaked in this morning. I personally don't care. Remy is cute," he said, smiling to the girl. Sam smirked too and put his around Remy. "Yeah, I guess." Silas nodded. "Don't worry, I'll deal with your mother." With that, he bid them good night and headed into the building. Sam and Remy walked to Honeydukes together and into the apartment. 

Remy dropped onto the bed, tired but incredibly happy after the day she had been having. Sam sat beside her on the bed and lightly pet her hair. "I'm so happy I have you now," Remy said. "I've liked you since I met you four years ago." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss you. "Truthfully, I liked you too then," he said, before adding, "But I wasn't exactly sure about that." She sat up and cuddled against him. "Lay with me? I'm kinda tired." He nodded and the two got under the sheets. Sam put his arm around Rem and pulled her close to him. She cuddled against his side and eventually, she drifted off to sleep. Sam soon joined her, falling asleep as well.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer had been one of the best Remy had ever had. She spent almost the whole summer in Hogsmeade, living at Tamara's apartment. And the sex... Sam was hers now. However though, all good things had to come to end and Remy needed to return home. She was standing on the platform in Hogsmeade station with Sam. "And... and, I'll see you in a week," Remy said, tears coming to her eyes. Sam embraced Remy. "The week will go by fast than you will notice. And you'll see me when you get back here." Remy wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. "You'll be here when the train gets here, you promise?" Sam pat her head and pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. "I promise." She sniffled. "And you'll still be mine?" He kissed her. "You'll still be mine," he responded. 

Remy boarded the train heading to London to return to the Hawthorn house. Sam stayed on the platform until the train pulled out of the station. Once it had, he returned home to Tomes & Scrolls, a depressed air about him. Pushing open the door, he glanced at his sister, who was watching the counter. "Remy gone?" she asked. He nodded and his sister slipped off her stool. She patted her brother's shoulder. "It's only a week, doofus." He nodded and headed upstairs. As he passed his parents' room, he stopped and knocked on the door. "Come," his father said. Sam stepped into the room. "I was wondering, could I ride the train from London to Hogsmeade?" Silas looked to Sarah and shrugged. "I suppose."

A week later, Sam woke up early and made sure his trunk was packed. His father was waiting for him and the two apparated to London. They got breakfast at a restaurant near the train station. "Sam, you need to be careful, okay? I know you and Remy have been spending a whole lot of time together. Don't let her interfere with your schoolwork. And don't interfere with hers." He nodded. "We're not going to be together every minute, Da. I'm not that bad," he said with a chuckle. Silas nodded and checked his watch. "Time to go Sam." They got up, paid for their food and headed out.

On the platform, parents were bidding their children farewell. Sam handed his trunk over to the guy loading them and turned to his dad."Thanks for this, Dad." Silas nodded. "I remember what young love feels like. Me and your mom..." Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Dad!" Silas chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Go. Find your girlfriend. See you around, kid." He stepped away from his son and headed off the platform. Sam glanced around and couldn't see Remy. Idly, he figured he couldn't see her because she was short. He was about to give up and find her on the train when he spotted Heather. Heading towards her, he finally saw Remy, or at least, her back.

Sam approached quietly and covered Remy's eyes. "Guess who," he said, smirking. Remy jumped but her fear quickly disappeared and was replaced with happiness. "Sam!" Remy shouted and turned, hugging him. Heather rolled her eyes at Remy and sighed. Sam held his girlfriend and then kissed her. "Surprise," he said, kissing her again. "Hey Heather," Sam said finally. She rolled her eyes, but responded, "Hey Sam." 

"Sam!" The girl's voice unmistakeable. Both Remy and Sam turned as Katrina bounded over and hugged Sam. Then she hugged Remy. "What are you doing here, Sam? Don't you live in Hogsmeade?" Sam nodded and took Remy's hand in his. "Yeah, but I wanted to ride the train this year." Kat looked at down at Remy's hand in his and shot back up. "Um, did I miss something?" Sam smirked and Remy blushed. "Oh, yeah. Cait broke up with me and Remy snatched me up." Heather rolled her eyes again and walked onto the train. Katrina nodded. "Oh. Well, you two look happy." 

Chase came trotting up to the small group. "Hey Kat. Sam. Remy. Did you guys see Heather? I need to talk to her." Remy nodded and pointed towards the train with her free hand. "She went that way." Chase nodded and trotted onto the train. Remy shook her head smirking and kissed Sam's hand. Katrina smiled. "I better go find Ari. See you two on the train?" They both nodded and waved as Katrina walked away. "We should find a cabin," Sam said, pulling her against him. "Maybe one alone," Remy said and winked. A wide grin crawled onto Sam's face as he got her implication.

They walked together, hand in hand, while looking for a cabin to themselves. Remy pointed to one that was open and Sam nodded. They slipped in. Remy closed the blinds while Sam jammed something in the door to prevent anyone from opening it. Then Remy was on Sam, kissing and tearing at his clothes. He was pulling at her clothes too, and soon their clothes began forming a pile around them. Sam was pushed against the bench and sat down, his skin prickling from the cold seat. Remy climbed on top of Sam, his hard cock against her stomach. They resumed the furious kissing session, with Remy moving her body against Sam's cock. His hands wandered around her back to her ass, which he squeezed and slapped.

Sam lifted Remy a little and she grabbed his cock, holding it straight. Then he lowered her, his throbbing penis plunging into her. Remy moaned and bit Sam's neck. She hadn't had his cock for a week, yet it felt like a month. She started moving up and down kissing and sucking Sam's neck. Sam, in response, sucked on Remy's neck as she rode him, leaving a purple mark on her. Remy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and leaned back, letting her moans out as she bounced on him. The train started moving, which only gave them more passion. Remy leaned forward again and bit Sam's ear, moaning into it. Her heart was hammering as her passion built.

The shaking of the train only served to increase their pleasure. Sam raked his nails across Remy's back, making Remy gasp and throw him a devilish glance. Then she pulled his head to the side, by his hair and bit her neck. She bit him through her orgasm, releasing his neck only when Sam shot his load inside her. She slumped onto his, breathing heavily. Pushing up, she kissed him lightly on the lips and stroked his chest. "I missed that," she said, still breathing heavily. Sam smirked and nodded. "Yeah, me too." Remy kissed him again and stood up, stretching her cramped legs.

They dressed and unjammed the door. "Want to find our friends?" Sam asked of his girlfriend. Remy nodded and wrapped her arm around Sam's side. "Sure thing babe." They opened the door and walked out of the cabin that smelled of sex and started up the train. Sam spotted Heather sitting in a cabin and said, "Oh, there's Heather. Let's get her." They opened the door just in time to hear Chase ask, "So, um, Heather will you be my girlfriend?" 

"The boy asked you a question, Heather," Sam said as she stared at Chase. Heather shook her head and glanced at Sam, then at Chase. "Y...yes!" she said and threw herself on Chase, hugging him tightly. Remy clapped and Sam smirked. The two stepped into the cabin. Sam shook Chase's hand and Remy hugged Heather. Heather's face was flushed a bright pink as Chase moved back to her. Sam patted Heather's shoulder and flashed her a smile. For the first time in a while, Heather smiled back at Sam. 

The rest of the train ride was spent between the four talking and laughing, with Chase holding Heather's hand and Remy sitting in Sam's lap with his arms around her. As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Heather looked to Sam. "I'm sorry," she said. Sam arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?" he asked. "Cause I've been a bitch to you since you started messing with Remy's heart." He shrugged. "It's all good. I didn't even notice." Heather chuckled, knowing that Sam was pretty clueless. "Friends?" she asked. He nodded, "Friends. Besides, you're dating one of my best friends now, anyways." Chase smirked and kissed Heather's cheek. She flushed and covered her face.

Getting off the train, the four fifth years found Katrina and Ariana waiting for them on the platform. Katrina glanced at Chase holding Heather's hand. "Aha! I knew it!" she shouted and hugged both Chase and Heather. Ariana hugged them both after Katrina, then Sam and Remy. "You two are together too?" Ariana asked. Remy clung to Sam and nodded emphatically. Sam smirked and kissed Remy's head. She smiled in return. The groundskeeper was instructing first years to follow her, so the six fifth years got a carriage together. 

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride up to the castle was a pleasant one. For once, the weather was fair and mild. The six friends enjoyed the ride, talking about their summers. Katrina and Ariana had gone to China with Kat's parents, Chase had talked to Heather a lot and Sam and Rem... well, they were less expressive of their summer together. The carts pulled up to the school and Sam and Chase hopped out. They helped their respective girlfriends from the carriage, then each one helped one of the lesbians out. Sam caught a glimpse of Cait in the pile of students disembarking. She was wuth Rufus Flinker, a Ravenclaw from her year. She kissed him on the cheek after he helped her from the carriage. At least she's not lonely, Sam thought.

He put his arm around Remy and pulled her small form against him. She laid her head against his as the students filed into the Great Hall. Chase and Heather hugged before parting to go to their respective tables. Heather and Remy hugged before they parted too. Together, Sam and Remy walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to each other. They talked to a few of their other House friends, ignoring it when Cait walked past them and scoffed. 

The Sorting began and Remy slumped against Sam, nuzzling her boyfriend. The two clapped whenever a Gryffindor was sorted into their house. As the sorting was finishing up, Remy leaned up and kissed Sam. Then the Headmistress was standing at the podium. She talked about the year to come and when her speech was finished, the food appeared on the table.

Remy caught one whiff of the food and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, heading for the girl's bathroom. Sam Looked at the door as she raced out, then he looked across to the Hufflepuff table. His eyes locked on Heather's and she nodded. Both of them jumped out and raced after her. Remy reached the bathroom and pushed open a stall just in time. Dropping to her knees, she hurled into the toliet. Remy hugged the toliet and hurled again. Wiping her mouth, she whimpered.

Sam and Heather reached the bathroom that Remy had ran into. "I'll go in," Heather said and nodded to Sam. She pushed open the door. "Remy? Are you okay?" She found Remy sitting on the floor, hugging the toliet. As Heather approached her, she hurled into the toliet again. "Heather," Remy whined. Heather sat on the ground beside her sister. "When did you start feeling sick?" Heather asked Remy. She sniffed and thought. "Right when the food appeared." Heather quirked her eyebrow. 

She stood up and opened the bathroom door. "Did she get sick over the summer?" Heather asked Sam. He shook his head. "No, she was fine all summer." Remy listened to them talking at the door and thought back to the summer. As she was trying to remember if she got sick, she suddenly came to a realization. Her last menstrual cycle was two months ago! "Oh no!" she shrieked. Heather and Sam turned immediately. "What?" they both asked. Remy whined, "I'm pregnant!"

"What!" they both shouted. Heather turned to Sam and nailed him square in the chest. He coughed and doubled over, gasping for air. "Heather, no," Remy said, getting up from the floor and crawling to Sam's form. "He... he didn't mean to." Heather fumed and said, "That doesn't matter! He still knocked you up!" Sam coughed and looked up at Heather. "But... I love her."

Now it was Remy and Heather's turn to say "What?" Remy looked at Sam. "You... you love me?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. Sam nodded and coughed again. "Yeah, I love you Rem." The tears streamed from her eyes and she embraced him. "I love you too! Oh Sam, I'm sorry I got pregnant." Sam put his arm around around Remy and she helped him to sit up. Heather flicked her eyes between the two. "Maybe you're not pregnant," Heather said, a little hope in her voice.

"We'll go to the nurse tomorrow," Remy said and nodded to Heather and Sam. "Help me?" she asked her sister. Heather sighed and helped Sam to his feet. "Sorry about that," Heather said. Sam nodded. "I'd punch someone like that if they got my sister pregnant." Heather nodded and sighed. "I'm going to help Sam back to the common room." Heather nodded to Remy and said, "I'm going to head back to the feast." 

Remy walked Sam to the Gryffindor Common room and set him down on the chair. He was still coughing and his breathing was a little labored. Remy pulled his shirt off and gasped. She could see one of his ribs out of place. "Damn, she can punch," Sam said, looking at his broken rib. Remy nervously scratched the side of her face. "Yeah," she said. "I think... I'll sleep here tonight," Sam said, groaning in pain. Remy frowned and then nodded. "Okay, I'll stay with you here then." She sat on the couch next to him and helped him put his shirt back on. Then she curled against his good side and fell asleep.

They woke up early in the morning as students were filing out to go to class. Remy helped Sam to his feet and he groaned again. They left the common room and headed towards the hospital wing. On the way, Heather met up with them. "You broke his rib," Remy said. Heather's eyes widened. "Really? Oh Sam, I'm sorry." He waved away her apology. "It's cool," he groaned. They reached the Hospital Wing. Nurse Skye was in the main room and looked up when they entered. "What happened?" she asked. "I fell," Sam said, covering for Heather. Remy helped him remove his shirt and the Nurse immediately knew what was wrong.

"Hold still Sam," she said and cast a spell on him. The bone made a popping sound as it moved back into place, eliciting a groan from Sam. "Bloody hell! That hurt," he said, groaning a bit more. "There you go," she said with a smile. Remy spoke up. "Um, Nurse Skye... I think... I think I'm sick." She quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Okay, let me diagnose you." She cast the spell on Remy and her eyes widened. "That.. can't be right." Remy felt a lump form in her throat. "What?" Arielle looked at Remy. "You're pregnant."

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Remy needed to sit down after that revelation. So, she was right. She was carrying Sam's child. Heather looked like she was going to punch Sam again. But he was just as shocked, and Heather figured that if she hit him, he might not notice. Finally Sam shook his head and sat down next to Remy. He put his arm around her and she laid against him. They sat there, not talking for what seemed like ages. Finally, Heather spoke up. "So, what happens now?"

Remy looked at Sam for the answer she also wanted to know. Sam was looking at the floor as he considered what his choices were. "I guess... we need to get married then." He looked up at Remy. "Would you like that? To be Remy Meridith?" Her eyes lit up at the thought. Suddenly, having Sam's baby didn't seem like such a bad idea. A half smirk cracked the sullen demeanor and Sam got on his knee in front of her. "Remy Bleiddiaid, will you marry me?" Heather's eyes widened. Remy almost tackle hugged Sam. "Yes!" Heather was conflicted, while she was happy for her sister, she was also upset that she was pregnant. However, the happy look on Rem's face made Heather smile. She hugged the two of them too. 

The next couple of days were awkward for the two of them. The first day, the were summoned to the Headmistress' Office to discuss their situation. The day after, they were in the Headmistress's Office again, this time their parents were summoned. Sam avoided the glare his mother was shooting him. Remy's parents yelled at her. They did the best to convey their love for each other to their parents. Three of their four parents seemed unconvinced, while their only friend seemed to be Sam's father.

The day after their encounter with their parents, Sam received a letter from his father. Inside the envelope was two claddagh rings, with a letter explaining them. Sam hurried back to the common room and read the letter to Remy. "The claddagh ring represents love, loyalty and friendship. In certain regions of Ireland, it is akin to an engagement ring. It symbolizes unity between two people." He looked at the two rings in his hand. "My father said my uncle Silvius sends his regards and well wishes for us." Sam looked at the ring again. The head of the ring was two hands holding a heart with a crown. In the crown of one of the rings was a small diamond.

Sam got on his knee in front of Remy and took her hand. He slipped the ring with the diamond in it onto the ring finger of her left hand. Before he put the other ring on his finger, Remy held out her hand for it. Sam handed it to her and she slid onto her knees beside him. She took his hand in his and slid the ring on his finger. They kissed and Sam whispered in her ear. "Remy Meridith." She shivered and pushed him playfully. A blush rose to her cheeks. "We need to plan a wedding now, eh?" Sam smirked. 

"You're getting married?!?" A familiar voice shouted behind them. Sam and Remy turned to see Cait standing behind them. Her eyes looked wild. "Yeah, we are. Got a problem?" Remy said, standing up and turning to face Cait. The younger, yet taller girl took a step back. Sam stood up and put his arms around Remy. "Ssh, babe. Calm down." Remy seemed to melt at Sam's words. "You're right. It's not worth getting riled up." She turned into Sam and rested her head against his chest. Sam closed his eyes and wished that Cait would just leave. And she did, disgusted with the scene. 

The next day, Sam, Remy, Heather, Chase, Katrina and Ariana were sitting outside, enjoying the brisk September day. Remy laid her head against Sam and smiled happily. So far, only Heather knew about her condition and their new status as fiancees. Idly, Sam said, "I guess you won't be able to play Quidditch this year Rem." The others looked to them and Katrina asked, "Why not?" Without thinking about it, Remy blurted out, "Because I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Sam closed her eyes and set his jaw. 

"What?" came the cry from the other three. "You...you're pregnant?" Katrina asked, glancing between Sam and Remy. Sam nodded awkwardly. Heather sighed. "The nurse confirmed it," she added. Kat and Ariana looked at each other and then at the young parents. "So, uh, what are you two doing?" Ariana asked. Rem looked up at Sam and he nodded. "We're going to get married," she said and showed them the ring. "Oh, a claddagh ring," Chase said. Katrina and Ariana glanced at Chase and he sighed. "The curse of being smart," he said with a smirk and explained the meaning of the ring. 

Later than night, Remy and Sam sat together in front of the fire. "What would you name it if it's a girl?" Sam asked her. She considered her answer for a second before answering, "Probably Celeste. How about you?" He shrugged. "But if it's a boy, I want to name it after my father. He's the only one supporting us right now." Remy nodded and cuddled against Sam. "That's a good idea, babe." He looked at her and kissed her lightly. "I wish we could sleep in the same bed. I mean, we are engaged," Remy said, sighing. "For now, we can't. Go to sleep babe. For our child." Remy sighed and and nodded. She turned on Sam's lap and kissed him before heading up to bed. Sam headed to the boy's dormitories, ready for whatever the next day would bring.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been over a week since Remy had Sam on the train and she was starting to go crazy. They had been getting intimate in the common room, but people walked in. So they tried to do it in the corridor. A professor had caught them and they got detention. She considered the forest, but that was a bad idea. Wandering the seventh floor corridor, Remy finally said, "We need our own place." As she was headed back along the way she came, she noticed a door that wasn't there before.

Pushing open the door, she entered a large, spacious bedroom. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, scented candles burning on the bedside table and a large curtained bed in the center. Remy closed the door, then opened it again. The same room stood before her. She stepped into the room and closed the door. The smell of burning wood and lavender graced her nose. There was a door on the left side. Remy opened it into a lavish bathroom with a large, two person tub and the necessary accoutrements. 

The girl hurried to the Gryffindor common room, looking for her fiance. "Sam?" she called up the boy's stairwell. "What's wrong?" Sam asked from behind her. Remy jumped. "Don't do that!" she called and smacked Sam's chest. He chuckled and embraced her. "Now, why were you looking for me, babe?" She smiled and took his hand. "I found something. I need to show you!" Remy led Sam out of the common room towards where the room was.

"There's nothing this way, Rem," Sam said. She shushed him and continued dragging him towards where she found the room. And sure enough, there was a door there. "See? I told you," Remy said. Sam stared at the door, wide eyed. "This was never here before," he said as Remy pushed open the door. And there was the same bedroom that she had discovered before. "Look, we can sleep here and... do other things," she said with a blush. Then she opened the bathroom door. "And this tub is big enough for both of us." Sam walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "This is crazy. Why is this even here?"

Remy shrugged and then pulled Sam over to the bed. She shoved him down and climbed on top of him. "Make me feel good again babe. Please," she pleaded. Sam's hands found Remy's waist and worked up under her top as they started kissing. He had gotten good at quickly unsnapping her bras and within a second, it was opened. Remy pushed up from Sam to toss her top clothes to the carpeted floor. Sam rolled Remy's tongue in her mouth as she worked Sam's shirt up. His hands found their way to her tights and slid into them. 

His shirt was pushed over his head while Sam pulled Remy's tights down. She could already feel him hard against her. She plunged her hand into his jeans and pulled his cock out. Remy kissed his lips once again and moved down, licking the tip of his cock. He groaned as she put the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the sounds he was making. Suddenly, Sam stopped her. Remy looked up at him. "Why'd you stop me?" He smirked at her. "Lay on your back."

She nodded and did as he asked. Sam moved on top of her and started kissing down her naked body. He reached her waist and picked up her legs. She squealed as he lifted her and started to lick her clit. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue started dancing over her region. The sensation was soon doubled as Sam slid his tongue into her vagina. She moaned loudly and grabbed Sam's hair. He whirled his tongue inside her and drove Remy crazy. Quickly, she lost it, squeezing her legs together as she orgasmed. Sam released Remy's legs and she slumped to the bed. 

"You wanna try another new thing?" Sam asked Remy. She smirked and nodded, looking at his throbbing cock. "Get on your hands and knees." She nodded, knowing where this was going. A shiver of excitement want through her. Sam moved behind her and pressed his cock against her wet vagina. She moaned, realizing how senstive it was. Then he pushed into her and she moaned louder. He grabbed onto her ass and started thrusting into her, pushing her forward slightly. Remy responded by pushing back as he thrust, which served to push him in deeper. "Uhn, it's so good Sam," Remy moaned.

Suddenly her elbows couldn't support her anymore and she slumped forward, moaning. Sam Leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Remy. When he returned to his previous position, he pulled her up with him. He was holding her up by her breasts, teasing her nipples in his hands. She rested her head back against him and moaned loudly, feeling another orgasm building. "Cum in me Sam!" she shouted, locking her arms around his neck. He kissed her to silence her and did as she asked. As he came in her, she got her second orgasm. When Sam released his hold on her, she slumped onto her side, his cock sliding out of her.

Sam woke up laying on his side, naked. He blinked and looked around the room. "Remy?" he asked, and then he heard it... the sounds of hurling from the bathroom. Sam got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Remy was hugging the toliet and hurling. He gathered her hair behind her, pulling some of it from the toliet. "Thanks," she said weakly. This morning sickness was killing her. He sat there, holding her hair while she hurled again. She wiped her mouth with her arm. "I think I threw up everything I've ever eaten." Sam chuckled at her joke and she cracked a smile.

"Let's use the bathtub, since I'm all gross now." Sam nodded, then said, "Maybe you should shower first and wash the nasty off." When she glared at him, he said "You don't want to be sitting in tub water filled with vomit." She clicked her tongue and said, "Touche." She stepped into the tub and turned the shower on. Sam went through the cabinet and found a body wash. He handed it to Remy, who quickly washed her body off. Then Sam handed her shampoo and she washed her hair. 

Finally clean, she let the water run for a few moments, then stoppered the tub. Sam climbed in and settled down, then Remy sat between his legs. She laid back against him and he put his arms around her. He clasped his hands over her stomach. "This is where our baby is." She smiled and kissed him. Which made him start to get hard. She looked at him in amazement. "Again?" she said. "I can't help it. I have a sexy fiance," he said. She smirked and kissed him again, feeling him getting harder against his back.

Sam lifted her up a little and spread her legs. Then he lowered her, his cock entering her vagina, along with some water. She moaned as he slid into her. "This... feels weird..." she moaned. The bubbly water sloshed as Remy started moving up and down on her fiance's member. He put his hands around her and pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Remy moaned louder and started moving faster. Sam groaned in her ear and sucked on her neck, leaving a dark purple mark.

Remy needed to brace herself on the sides of the tub to continue moving, as the pleasure eroded away her will to move. She felt like she was going to orgasm again, her passion building to an unusually high level. She orgasmed, screaming with pleasure. Sam's hands slid around her waist and started moving her, deepening her orgasm and driving her crazy. After a few more pumps, however, Sam came, filling her with another load. Sam let her hips go and settled back against the tub. "That...was... Wow..." Remy said and settled back against Sam, his cock still in her. 

They got out of the bath and headed over to the bed. Snuggling into the warm blankets, Remy cuddled against Sam, wrapping her arm around him. He put his arm around her as well and she rested her head on his chest. She was out like a light in a moment. Sam listened to her breath beside him for a little while before he too drifted off to sleep. A low buzzing woke them up, though they could not discover the source. It stopped when they got out of bed. They both dressed and walked out of the room, to go to class. Once they walked out the door, it disappeared.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

With the discovery of the Room of Requirement, Sam and Remy had their place to spend together. Remy was sad on this particular day, however. It was the start of the Quidditch season for Gryffindor, but she couldn't play. They had provided an excuse for her, of course. In Remy's stead, Elliyriana was made the Vice Captain. Remy would be cheering for her fiance from the stands. Heather joined Remy, bringing the girl a blanket because it was getting cold. Remy leaned against her sister, her stomach starting to show signs.

Sam walked out onto the pitch and the crowd roared. He had been developing an all-star career in the school, and all the Gryffindors were hoping it would continue. Vice Captain Elli McHalen lined up against the Ravenclaw chaser as the Quidditch referee called for a fair game. He asked if Ravenclaw was ready, then Gryffindor. Sam raised his hand and smirked. He was most definitely ready. The balls were in the air. Elli rocketed off the ground and easily nabbed the ball. She tossed it to Teyve who rocketed down the field. 

Meanwhile, Sam took the air. His job was to spot the little golden ball and catch it. He was matched up against Shina, who was a relatively easy opponent. While idly searching for the snitch, he watched Elli and Teyve play catch as they dodged Ravenclaw chasers and bludgers. As he was watching, Teyve took a shot at the goal. The Ravenclaw keeper dived for the quaffle, and missed as it soared through the goal. Gryffindor erupted in cheers. And so it went. Gryffindor scored two more, Ravenclaw scored three. When Ravenclaw took the lead, the Gryffindors looked to Sam.

Watching the match, Remy said, "You can do it babe. I believe in you." Suddenly, Sam leaned forward on his broom and rocketed down the pitch. Shina was close behind him, though she didn't look like she'd spotted it. Sam dipped and weaved , dropping below the supports of the pitch, only to emerge on the other side. Now the snitch was visible and Sam almost had. He would have to, but a bludger ducked and then smashed into his back. He gasped for air and almost fell off his broom. Remy cried out when she saw him get hit. Heather had to hold her to calm her down. 

Shina rocketed past Sam, chasing after the snitch while he attempted to recover. His back was erupting in pain and he felt like he wouldn't be able to continue. His eyes wandered up to where he knew Remy was sitting. She looked so worried... Sam had to show her he was fine. He wasn't about to let Ravenclaw win their first game. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he leaned forward on his broom and urged it to go faster. As fast as it could. The broom burst forth like the fist of an angry god. Sam quickly overtook Shina and closed distance to the bludger. He simply couldn't reach it and Shina was closing quick. He climbed into a standing position on the broom and then leaped from it. He caught the snitch in the air and started to fall. However his broom continued moving and he caught it as he fell. There was a loud gasp from both sides of the crowd where it looked like he would miss for a second. Then his other hand grabbed the broom and he pulled himself onto it. Holding the snitch in the air, he heard Katrina announce "And Gryffindor wins! Sam has caught the snitch!" 

Gryffidor fans were cheering wildly as Sam settled to the ground. The rest of the team dropped to the ground and started congratulating him. The fans started pouring onto the pitch, and among them was Remy. She walked up to him and shoved him. "Are you crazy? You could have been killed doing something stupid like that!" Then her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him. "Oh, I was so worried! Is your back alright?" Sam smiled at his emotional fiance and started walking with her to the locker room. "It hurts. But I'll live," he said.

Once they got into the locker room, Remy pulled at his jersey. "Let me see," she said and fussed with his clothes. He sighed and removed his jersey so she could look at his back. There was a nice purple spreading across his lower back, but his bones seemed to be in the right places. She touched his back around the bruise. "That hurt, babe?" she asked him. He chuckled and said "Oh, the pain." She slapped his upper back and turned, huffing. "Jerk," she she. 

Sam spun her around and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. "Stop," she said, "you shirtless is making me bothered." He smirked. "We are alone in here now. Teyve and Cameron already left." Remy hadn't notice them leave; she'd been too busy making sure Sam was alright. "Oh, they are?" she asked, seeing where he was going. Sam kissed her again and slipped his hands under her shirt. They coasted over her belly, which was starting to bulge and up to her breasts, which had gotten larger. She moaned as his hands slipped into her bra and caressed her nipples. 

Remy slipped her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Then she unclasped her bra and let that fall to the floor. Sam leaned forward and sucked on her breast, his hand teasing the other one. His other hands, meanwhile, dropped to the tights she was wearing and slithered in. Remy unbuttoned Sam's pants and pushed them down, revealing his penis standing tall through the hole in his boxers. She grabbed it and started stroking it, moaning from his teasing. 

He pushed her up against the locker and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed his penis into her. Remy moaned into Sam's ear and sucked on his neck. He started thrusting his hips, pushing her against the cold metal of the locker as he slid into her. Remy continued moaning, enjoying the cold locker on her back and the hot man pressed against her. Sam sucked on her neck, which made Remy moan louder. She didn't care if someone heard her anymore. She loved Sam and that was all that mattered.

She felt an orgasm coming and whispered that into Sam's ear. He responded by thrusting harder and faster into her. Her toes curled and she dug her nails into his neck as she felt her body release. She came, orgasming, as Sam continued to push himself into her. Finally, she felt warmth inside her and knew he came. Slowy, Sam lowered her to the ground. However, she kept going down, to her knees. She put his dick in her mouth and sucked, getting the remainder of his cum in her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled up at Sam. He smiled in return. "Get dressed," Sam said. "We have a victory party to attend."

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween was rapidly approaching and Remy's belly was swelling with Sam's child. Remy didn't want to leave their hidden room in the Room of requirement. It was getting too difficult to hid the fact that she was pregnant. And so Sam was sitting by himself at the Gryffindor Table today. He had written to his father about Remy's dilemma. The owls flew in, bringing the mail. One came in carrying a large package. That owl swooped down and dropped it in front of Sam. He jumped and looked at the tag.

"To Sam and Remy, Love Mom and Dad." Sam opened the wrapping and looked at the Gryffindor robe inside. There was a letter inside the package. He read it to himself. "Sam and Remy, I'm sorry about how I acted. This should help her avoid detection easier. Love Mom." Sam quickly wrapped the package back up and ran to the seventh floor.

Barging through the door, Remy jumped. "Sam, don't scare me like that!" He smirked. "Sorry, here we got something from my mom." He pulled the robe out from the package and handed it to her. She turned it over in her hands. "What's this for?" She asked, curious. She had Gryffindor robes already. Sam handed her the letter inside. "Put it on," he said. She looked at the letter, then put the robe on. She fastened it and looked at herself. "I don't see..." She looked at at Sam who was staring at her in surprise. "What?"

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The baby belly was gone, her thin form appearing in the reflection. "I look thin again," she said, shocked. Sam took a step forward and kissed her. She smiled widely and turned to her fiance. "Your mom sent this?" she asked.  
Sam nodded and kissed her again. "I guess she finally came around, eh?" Remy nodded. "So, should we go to the Great Hall, get some breakfast?" Sam nodded to Remy's question and the two walked out of the Room together.

Down in the Great Hall, everyone turned to look at them. Remy had been missing from school for about two weeks now, so everyone was surprised to see her. Verily and her twin Elli were the first to speak to them. "It's good to see you back, Rem," Elli said hugging the girl. Rem was nervous at first, but the enchanted robe protected her belly. "Yeah, we missed you," Verily said. "I got a bad case of the stomach flu. I must have lost like ten pounds throwing up," she said, smiling at Sam. "Well, you look fantastic now," Elli said.

Later that day, Sam and Remy were together in the Herbology greenhouse, catching up on missed schoolwork. In a large planter was a writhing bush of vines. Sam was explaining to his fiance what the Devil's Snare was. She listened to him speak, wondering when he became such a good student. Sam finished reciting the lecture he had recorded for her and put his arm in the plant. It started pulling him in. Remy gasped. "It's okay, it's supposed to do that." She nodded. He relaxed his arm and the snare released him. "You try."

Remy put her hand into the Devil's Snare and it yanked her hard. She yelped as a vine jumped out and seized her breast. Remy moaned, surprised by the sudden grasp. Sam was there in a second, stabbing the plant with his wand, lit up with a lumos spell. The plant released Remy and withdrew. Rem rubbed her breast and glared at the plant. "Are you okay, babe?" Sam asked. Remy nodded, then flushed a little bit. "I... kinda got horny from that," she responded.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Remy. "Really?" She bit her lip and nodded. Sam lifted her up onto one of the lab tables and started kissing her. She slipped off her robes, revealing her baby belly. While kissing, they started undressing each other until they were down to their undergarments. Remy found his cock and pulled it out of his boxers. Sitting on the edge of the bench Remy held her panties to the side. Sam plunged his cock into her. Remy pulled Sam close and moaned into his ear as he started to thrust into her.

Remy wrapped her legs around Sam as he pushed in and out of her. Remy raked her nails across Sam's back, moaning into his ear. Sam groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her steady as he thrust. He leaned forward and marked her neck again, leaving a dark purple mark next to a fading yellow one. She moaned even louder, digging her nails into Sam's back.

Heather had been looking for her necklace and she was in the process of retracing her day. She had Herbology today so she was going to check the classroom. She approached the door and stopped when she heard noises coming from the room. She peeked in and almost gasped. She saw her sister having sex with Sam on the table. Heather's blood was pumping and she felt weird. This was sex... Her body felt warm and she started feeling shakes. Her hand wandered into her skirt and then into her panties. While Sam was pushing into Rem, Heather was rubbing herself.

The sex was getting intense and Remy's moaning turned to screams of pleasure. Outside the door, Heather was started moan. Her body felt weird and she knew she was going to orgasm. Remy clutched Sam as she got her orgasm, her screaming drowning out Heather's. Sam came in his fiance, breathing heavily. Heather slumped down against the wall, also breathing heavily. She peeked back into the lab. Sam and Rem were kissing. Heather stood up, straightened her robes, and hurried back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Sam and Remy dressed hurriedly, as a class was going to be taking place in the room soon. They walked out of the room giggling as students started filing into the room for class. The two of them headed off to the Potions classroom to continue reviewing the material that Remy missed. The rest of the day went with them reviewing material and getting Remy caught up. The next morning, they were sitting at the table together when the Meridith family owl landed in front of them. She dropped a letter for Sam and Remy.

Remy opened it and looked at Sam. "It's the wedding invitation." Sam quirked an eyebrow and looked at the card. "I guess my parents are planning our wedding," she said, not sure if he should smirk or frown. Remy heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could do that, carry the baby and keep up with school." So Sam smirked and looked at the rest of the mail. "They want us to write a list of invitees." And so, Remy and Sam wrote a list of people they wanted at the ceremony. The owl carried their list back to Sam's parents.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the semester went as such, Sam and Remy receiving mail from his parents about plans for the wedding. A couple days after the invitation had been received, owls arrived carrying invitations for Heather and Chase, Katrina and Ariana, Steele, Melinda, Romulus, Elli and Verily, Rick and Jacob Drage, Cersei, and a few other students. Sam and Remy had to field a lot of questions when some of their friends received the invitations.

Winter break came and as the students were on the platform, filing onto the train, Sam and Rem said their goodbyes. "We'll see you in a week," Remy called to her family as Heather and Romulus boarded the train. As Sam and Remy walked back to the village, Remy asked Sam, "Where are we going to stay?" A voice called to them. "Let me help with that," the voice said, stepping into view. Tamara stepped forward and hugged Remy, then Sam. "Congratulations on both the wedding and the baby." Remy glanced at Sam, wondering how she knew. She was still wearing her enchanted robe. Tamara seemed to read Remy's mind. "Who do you think enchanted the robe?"

The three of them walked to the village, Tamara and Sam helping the very pregnant Remy over the stairs on the platform. As they walked into the village, Tamara said, "I'm letting you two use my place, since that's where you conceived the child," she said with a smirk. "Remy blushed and Sam scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry about that." Tamara laughed and patted Sam. "You're teens. It's expected." They reached Honeydukes and helped Remy into the room.

A week later, Silas and Sarah arrived at Honeydukes to help Remy get to the manor. Because normal wizarding means of transportation would be dangerous to the baby, Silas had gotten his brother's car for the trip. Remy sat in the back of the car and laid against Sam for the long drive to the manor. As they pulled up, there were already a bunch of people at the manor, despite the fact that the wedding wasn't until tomorrow. Sam started pointing out family members as the car pulled up. The door to Remy's side of the car opened and a dark haired girl, not much older than her was standing there, offering Remy a hand.

"Hi, I'm Marcia," she said, helping the very pregnant Remy from the car. Sam got out as more of his cousins started heading over. "I warned you, Rem. My family is huge." They spent the next twenty minutes making introductions, then Marcia and Sam's other cousin Wendy helped Remy to the room set aside for the bride. Sam hung out with his cousins, watching and helping them set up for the wedding.

The next day, Sam met Chase and Heather at the door when they arrived. Chase had a nice tuxedo in a bag across his back. Heather's dress was waiting for her in the room, but she carried a big bag with makeup in it. The three hugged, then Sam showed Heather the to the bridal chamber. In the groom's chamber, Sam and Chase stood by the window, looking out at the chairs and tents set up. "You ready for this, Sam?" Chase asked, glancing at his friend. "I'm going to be a father in two months. I'm not sure." He looked to his friend and cracked a smile. "Yeah, I think I am."

Steele, Cameron and Kellan arrived a little while after, completing the groomsmen. Katrina, Ariana and Cersei arrived and headed to the bridal room to start getting ready. Sarah and Mabyn came in to check on Remy. "Okay dear, I can enchant the dress to hide the baby belly..." Remy cut Sarah off. "I want people to see. These are my friends and family. They'll understand." And so it was, that Remy was ready, her wedding dress showing off her baby belly.

Sam stood at the head of the column, his hands shaking with a bit of nervousness.. People began filing into the seats and Sam spotted many of his friends. He smiled and adjusted his tie, a little nervousness setting in. Headmistress Inari Evernight took up the spot between where Sam and Remy would stand, adorned in a beautiful green dress. Sam took several deep breaths to calm himself.

The music began playing and Sam's heart rate increased. First up the aisle came Cersei and Cameron, walking in step with the music. Then came Kellan and Katrina came up the aisle, followed by Ariana and Steele. Chase walked up the aisle next, holding hands with his girlfriend Heather. Finally, Remy came up the aisle, her baby belly showing. There were a few gasps from the crowd, but mostly, everyone was quiet. Her father Nicolas was escorting her up the aisle. When they reached the altar, Nicolas offered Remy's hand to Sam and he graciously accepted it.

Turning to Remy, he smiled at her. Inari began. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Samuel Meridith and Remittue Bleiddiaid in the bonds of love and matrimony." A three year old blond girl walked up, carrying a pillow in her hands. Sitting on the pillow were two ornate golden rings. Sam picked up the first ring and turned to Remy.

"Remy Bleiddiaid, do you take Samuel Meridith to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" Remy looked from Inari to Sam and smiled. "I do." Sam slipped the ring onto her finger. Then Remy picked up the second ring.

"Samuel Meridith, do you take Remy Bleiddiaid to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" Sam smiled at Remy, locking eyes with her and responded, "I do." Remy slipped the ring onto Sam's finger.

"If anyone here should object to this joining, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Inari said, waiting for anyone to speak up. When no one did, Inari said, "Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sam tipped Remy's veil up and leaned forward, kissing her. The crowd cheered and clapped as they sealed their marriage.

After the vows were exchanged, the ceremony began. Under a large tent, tables and chairs had been set up and a dance floor was laid down. At the head table, Sam and Remy sat together while the loads of people came up to congratulate them. When they had a moment to themselves, Remy pointed to Heather and Chase who were dancing close together. Sam smirked and kissed his young bride. "Remy Meridith," he said to her and she blushed.

As the night went on, the young couple was forced to get up and dance. Sam helped Remy to move to the dance floor. While they were dancing, Remy noticed Heather and Chase sneaking back into the tent. She nodded towards them and the two of them headed over towards Heather and Chase. They were positively gleaming and Remy recognized the glow. "You two had sex, didn't you?" Remy said, smirked.

Heather flushed and Chase scratched the back of his head. "That's a yes," Sam said. Heather glanced at Remy and said, "We used protection," she said, still flushing. Sam and Remy laughed and clung to each other. As they were talking, a larger than normal tabby cat rubbed against Sam and Remy's legs and meowed. Sam looked down at the cat and picked it up. "Grandpa Benji?" The cat meowed and licked his hand. Sam turned to Remy and said, "This is my grandfather, Benjamin Meridith."

"A cat? Your grandfather is a cat?" Remy asked a little surprised. Sam nodded as his father made his way over to them. "Nice to see you again, Dad," Silas said, petting the cat's head. "My father is an animagus. After my mother passed, he left the manor to me and went off to live life as a cat." Sam put his grandfather down and the cat wandered off to give feline greetings to the rest of his children.

Finally, people began leaving the party. The last people to leave were Remy's family and close friends. Her mother and father kissed her head and shook Sam's hand. Then her brothers, and finally her sister. Heather kissed Remy's cheek then turned to Sam. "You better take care of her," Heather said. Sam nodded. "I will. See you back at school." With that, the family left. Remy slumped into a chair, exhausted after the day. Sarah came over with a glass of water and gave it to her. "Silas is pulling the car around. We'll be home soon." Remy and Sam changed out of their nice clothes while Silas got the car. When he arrived, they got into the car for the long drive back to Hogsmeade.

End of Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

After winter break, a lot of students were talking about Sam and Remy's wedding. The popular theory was that Remy was pregnant, but with her enchanted robe, no one could tell. Remy was getting tired very easily as the pregnancy progressed to her eighth, then the ninth month. Moving around had become difficult, especially all the stairs. Sam helped when he could, but they weren't always together. On this particular day, Remy was heading to the Great Hall went she felt a crippling pain in her stomach. She collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain. She looked at the floor and noticed there was liquid gathering around her. Another pain rippled through her abdomen and Remy cried out. She knew what was happening now... she was going into labor. She was going into labor and she was alone in an empty corridor. "Sam," she whimpered.

Professor Akira Astra was walking through the corridor on her way to her Arithmancy class when she heard the sounds of someone in pain. She hurried into the corridor to see Remy laying on the floor. "Remy!" she called dropping to her knees beside the girl. Immediately she noticed that Remy's water had broken. "Oh dear, you're going into labor!" She picked Remy up and carried her into the first classroom she could. "Lay back," she said, helping Remy onto the table. Then she ran out of the room.

A couple minutes later, she hurried back into the room, bringing Nurse Skye and the Headmistress with her. Arielle immediately set to work comforting Remy. Inari turned to Akira. "Go find Sam and Heather," the Headmistress said. The Professor nodded and headed back out of the room. Sam came into the room first, taking his place by Remy's right side. "I'm here sweetheart," he said, taking her head. Heather arrived a few minutes later, with Akira on her heels. She left Remy's left hand and knelt next to her. "I'm here Remy," she said, brushing her sister's hair out of her face. 

Inari nodded and turned to Akira "I hate to do this Akira, but I need you to fetch more people. Go to Hogsmeade and alert Sam's parents, then to Barnton and alert the Hawthorns." Akira nodded and then disapparated. Inari walked over to Remy, Sam and Heather. "Will you all be going?" Sam looked to Heather and nodded. "All three," he said. Inari nodded and put her hands on Sam and Heather's shoulders. Then she disapparated.

They appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital and Inari set about getting someone to take care of the girl. Two healers came over to bring her in for care. "Go with her," she said to the two students. Heather and Sam both nodded and followed the healers into the room. Sam resumed his spot at Remy's right while Heather was at her left. Remy squeezed both of their hands and cried out in pain. "Oh it hurts!" she cried. One of the healers gave Remy a potion to drink, promising it would alleviate the pain. She drank it without a second glance.

Sam's parents arrived first, about three minutes before Remy and Heather's. They came into the room to let Remy know they were there, then waited outside the room. Rey squeezed Sam's hand as another wave of pain came. "I'm going to kill you!" Remy shouted at him, trying to crush his hand. Heather had to hold in the laugh or Remy might direct her fury at her. The healer checked her dilation. "We're almost there Remy," the woman said. 

"Push!" The healer said to the girl. "I am!" she shouted, squeezing on Sam and Heather's hands, pushing with all her might. The healer remained silent from that point until when the baby's head began to crest. "Push a little harder Remy. The baby is cresting." Remy cried out in pain and pushed harder. Another cry joined Remy's cry of pain. "It's a girl!" Remy signed in relief. Suddenly, another pain struck her.

The healer handed Remy's girl to the other Healer and realized another baby's head was cresting. "Twins? Push Remy! It's almost over!" Remy squeezed hard on their hands and screamed in pain as the second child was pushed from her. The baby screamed as it was pushed from inside Remy. "A boy," she said as the baby was pulled from Remy. A huge sigh of relief sounded from Remy as both babies were taken from her. 

Heather went into the hall to find her and Sam's parents. They looked to her and she smiled."Twins, girl and boy." They flowed into the room as the babies were handed to their parents. Remy held the boy while Sam held the girl. Remy smiled at her husband, then at her parents. "Sam is holding Chroma. Chroma Fayne." Sam smiled at his wife and said, "And Remy's holding Silas Benjamin." Rem looked at her husband and nodded, smiling.

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Remy stayed out of school for a month, the excuse given that she suffered from intense gastrointestinal problems. Sam returned to school begrudgingly. It was one of the hardest months he had to deal with. The friends who knew gathered around Sam, trying find out the baby's gender. Ariana nearly fainted when Sam said she had twins. But finally, the month had ended and Remy returned to school. She was much more energetic and capable of doing much more.

Heather found Sam in the Great Hall. "Guess who's back." Sam's eyes lit up and he followed Heather as she led him to his wife. "Remy!" Sam called and scooped her into his arms. She seemed just as happy to see him as he was to see her. "Hey baby!" she screamed as he twirled her. When he put her on the ground, she kissed him. "Where are the kids?" Remy cracked a smirk and said, "At your parents." Sam nodded and looked at the growing group of their friends. "Who wants to meet our children?" Sam asked.

That weekend was a trip to Hogsmeade and a huge group was gathering to go meet the new Meridiths. Katrina and Ariana, Heather and Chase, Steele, Melinda, Cameron and Elli... together, they all walked down to the village, talking and joking. When they reached the shop, Sam and Remy walked in, emerging with Chroma and Silas respectively. The girls awwed and the guys shook Sam's hand. The group walked around with the babies for the rest of the visit, until it was time to return to Hogwarts. "You guys go, we'll catch up," Remy said. The rest of the group headed back to the school. 

"This is our family," Remy said, smiling from her children to her husband. Sam kissed Remy and nodded. "You are the most gorgeous woman I could ask for. I'm glad that you're my wife." Remy beamed and smiled at Sam. "You're the best husband I could ask for." They walked back into the shop and handed their children over to Sam's parents. It was a hard parting for the young parents, but they needed to be back up at the school. They walked back to the school, hand in hand, a little sadness in their eyes.

Remy pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and saw the bedroom she missed for the month she was gone. "I'm gonna take a bath," she said to Sam. He nodded. While she soaked in the tub, he lined the bed with rose petals. While searching through one of the drawers, he found a packet of condoms and smirked. Remy emerged, wrapped in a towel to see Sam stretched on the bed. He was in nothing but his birthday suit. She smirked at him. "Already?" she asked, trying to contain her smile. 

He shrugged and said, "It's been a couple months. I figure you miss it as much as I do." Remy nodded and sighed. "I don't know, I..." she started but stopped when Sam held up the condom. "Oh, nevermind then." She chuckled and walked towards the bed, slipping out of the towel. She crawled onto the bed and released her still wet hair, which fell down her back. Sam kissed Remy, stroking her cheek. She climbed onto Sam and kissed him, sliding her hands down his body. 

Sam leaned forward and nibbled on Remy's ear, making her moan lightly. She, in response, pulled his hair. Sam stroked Remy's skin, running his hands over her body. He rubbed her nipples, pinching and teasing them. Then his hand moved south to her vagina. He stroked her clit before inserting his fingers into her. She moaned into his ear, biting his neck. She started to stroke his cock, smiling at him. "Put it on," she said.

He nodded and put the condom on. Remy bit her lip and, once the condom was on, she climbed back on him. She slid his cock into her. She moaned loudly as he slid into place inside her. "I missed this," she moaned and started moving up and down on him. Sam groaned and laid back, letting Remy dominate. She took control and took Sam's hands in hers. Pinning his wrists to the bed, she pushed his head to the side and sucked on his neck. Moving up and down, she moaned and sucked harder on his neck.

When she pulled away, she left a dark purple mark on Sam's neck. She smirked and moaned louder. "This... this... is... amazing..." Remy moaned, moving herself on his dick. She moaned into Sam's ear that she was going to cum. Sam groaned, "Me too..." She sat up and moved her hips harder down onto Sam, her body quivering. Sam groaned and squeezed her hips, coming. She moved a few more times, getting her orgasm. She laid forward and rolled off Sam, breathing heavily. Sam pulled the condom off and disposed of it. "I love you, Remy Meridith." She smiled and said, "I love you too, Sam Meridith."

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

The last Quidditch game of the year was upon them and the Gryffindor's were excited for the match. Sam and Remy could feel the intensity in the common room. Remy was excited because she was finally playing once again. It was breakfast time, so the whole of Gryffindor went down to the Great Hall together. Remy smiled to Heather and waved. She didn't care that Heather would be playing against her today and probably aiming those bludgers at her husband. Breakfast ended and the team walked down to the pitch.

Standing on the grass of the pitch, Remy felt complete. She looked to her Captain, her husband and smiled. Sam pulled in the team. "This is the last game of the year," Sam said, looking to his team. "If we win this game, we stand the chance of taking the Quidditch cup. So let's get out there and kick some massive ass. Come on everyone, hands in." He put in hand in, his wedding band catching the sunlight. Remy's hand was on top of his, then the rest of the teams'. They shouted "Gryffindor!" and took their positions. 

The Quidditch coach looked to Heather, then Sam to see if their teams were ready. Remy lined up against Dhylan, waiting for the balls to be released. "Game on," the coach said and released the balls. Before Dhylan had even gotten an inch off the ground, Remy zipped up and snatched the quaffle from the air. She quickly passed it to Elli, who tossed the quaffle to Romulus. A Hufflepuff bludger flew towards Remy as she was near the goal post. She dipped under it and caught the quaffle when Romy passed it to her. She shot at the goal post and smiled when it went through. Sam watched as Remy scored the first goal of the game. "GO BABY!" Sam shouted. 

As Sam was watching his team and searching for the snitch, a bludger whizzed past his head. He looked in the direction it came from and caught a smile from Heather. He made a face at his sister-in-law and continued hunting for the snitch. Dhylan took a shot at the Gryffindor goal posts, but Jacob was there to block the shot. He pitched the quaffle to Elli and she carried it down the pitch. Dhylan, mad about missing the shot, stole the ball from her. He had barely turned to head back down the pitch, Remy zipped in and stole it back. Without waiting a second, Remy shot at the goals. The Keeper dove, but missed the shot. The quaffle soared through the goal. 

Searching around for the snitch, Sam leaned forward on his broom. The broom had just begun to move when Sam felt a crack across his back and flipped on the broom. Thankfully, the broom stayed between his legs. He groaned but could not find the source of the bludger. Remy flew up to Sam, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright babe?" Sam groaned and nodded. "I'm fine. Stay in the game, babe." She gritted her teeth and nodded.

Remy scored two more goals for Sam after he got cracked in the back. Gryffindor was dominating this game and Sam made note that the other players played harder with Remy leading them. As he was watching his wife lead another scoring drive, he spotted the snitch. Sam looked at Ariana. She was looking at him too. At the same time, they took off after the snitch. Racing forward, side by side, the two seekers competed for the snitch. A bludger came flying at them, but they both ducked, the ball missing them both.

Ariana was looking at the bludger, but Sam was focused on the snitch. She looked back as Sam's hand closed around the snitch. Ariana cursed under her breath, then heard a shout from the Gryffindor side. Both Sam and Ariana looked up to see Remy score another goal. Sam held up the snitch in his hand and Gryffindor cheered louder. The game was ended and the Gryffindor team gravitated towards their side of the pitch.

Remy jumped into Sam's arms, kissing him all over. "You won babe!" she shouted. Sam smirked and looked at the scoreboard. "Actually, you won it," he said. "We were lost without you. Damn, how much did you score?" Remy flushed and smiled, nuzzling against Sam. Heather walked over to them and sighed. "Good job Sam," she said and turned away. Sam smirked, "Nice hit, Heather. My back hurts like hell." Heather started laughing as she walked away.

There was a celebration that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, celebrating their victory over Hufflepuff. Sam and Remy sat together on the couch, cuddling and sipping pumpkin juice. Suddenly, Elli and Cameron appeared behind them and doused both of them in juice. Sam and Remy glared up at their teammates, then broke into laughter. The party lasted until early in the morning, when mostly everyone headed off to bed. Sam and Remy wound up passing out, cuddling in one of the large chairs near the fire. 

End of Chapter 15.


End file.
